


Thank God For Geometry

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can read peoples minds. Unfortunate, it gives him migraines. Fortunately, it's not always bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> **How about a telepathy au? "I get chronic headaches from everyone’s thoughts being so loud all the time and sometimes I don’t know, I get angry. is yelling to Stewart across the room to “shut up and go get dick if he wants it so bad” over the top? maybe.**

Jack grinds his teeth as he felt a dull pounding in his head.  _ Great. Another fucking migraine. _ He sighed and placed his head on his desk as heard someone thinking  _ "Oh my god. He is SO hot. I would totally let him-" _ Jack groans and bangs his head on the table. He so doesn’t want to hear where the rest of that train of thought was going.

"God why did I have to get only one damn hour of sleep last night? Fucking hell." He rubs his temple as the bell rang and he quickly exited the classroom to go meet his friends for lunch.

As he walks down the hallway, more thoughts bombard him.  _ I can't do this. I can't go an entire day hearing all of these people's thoughts! Not only does it give me migraines but it's incredibly intrusive to those people!"  _ He stops and leans against the wall. Closing his eyes, he focused all of his energy to blocking out everyone's thoughts. 

After a moment he feels a small jolt of electricity in his brain, signifying he wouldn't be able to hear them. Immediately he felt drained, all of his energy was now completely gone. Now he just wants to go home and sleep. But of course, he still has third and fourth block after lunch.  _ Another four hours before I can home. Great. _

He sighs and pushes himself off of the wall. He quickly climbs down the stairs and walks to the lunch table to meet his friends at their normal table. Deciding to skip lunch today, he sat down at the table and waits for this friends to get lunch. While he waits, he puts his head down on his arms and prays his headache will disappear soon.  _ I hate it when I have that stupid telepathy on. It gives me the worst headaches. _

Normally, turning off his telepathy was no big deal to him. Over the years, he's slowly figured out how to do it. But, when he's running off of one to three hours of sleep a night for the past two months? It's extremely hard to control. Keeping his telepathy on for more than like, two hours gives him terrible migraines. And since his sleep schedule has been fucked lately, it’s been turning on and off.  _ I’m lucky I managed to turn it off now. _ He sighed and lifts his head up as he hears the voice of his friends coming closer.

“I tried for two fucking hours to beat that damn level and I couldn't. How the hell did you do in just over 10 minutes?” Mark said, plopping down next to Jack as his other friends, Bob, Wade, Felix, and Ken, came and sat down.  

Felix shrugged, “I don’t know, man. I guess I’m just that good at Mario Maker.”

Mark glared at him, “Bullshit. I bet you somehow got cheats from Ross so you can beat it.”

Felix laughed, “I’ve talked to Ross, like, three times at most, in my entire life.”

Before Mark could say anything else Bob spoke up, “Hey jack why didn’t you get any food today?”

Jack shrugs his shoulders, “Eh, I’m just not hungry. Plus I have a headache and don’t feel like waiting for the food.”

Mark narrows his eyes, “Jack you need to eat something.” He then ripped his chicken sandwich in half and shoves it towards Jack. “Here. Eat it.” 

Jack let out a laugh, “Mark, I’m fine. I don’t need your chicken sandwich.”

“I don’t care, you’re getting it anyway.”

Jack rolls his eyes and grabs it. Mark stares at him so he sticks his tongue out and takes a huge bite out it. “Happy now?”

Mark nods his head, “Yes.”

Jack rolls his eyes again as his friends began to chat about different things. After about forty-five minutes of them eating and talking about anything from finals to video games, the bell rang. Jack sighs and stands up, waiting for Mark to grab his stuff since they have the next class together. 

“Alright you Irish potato, let’s go to geometry.”

“Shut up, ya racist.” Jack grumbled, smacking him on the arm causing Mark to laugh. Jack just glared at him once more and starts walking to geometry. They quickly make their way to the geometry class and sit down next to each other. 

Jack turns toward Mark to say something when he feels another sharp jolt in his brain. He groans and places his head on the table as the bell rang.

He feels a hand on his back. “Bad headache, huh?” Mark asks.

“You have no idea.” Jack nearly groans again as he begins to hear other people's thoughts. 

“Alright class, let's get started.” Mrs. Johnson says, ceasing everyone's talking. 

After about an hour of Mrs. Johnson teaching them a new lesson she told them to work on their homework. “You can guys can work with partners on this if you want.” She says, passing out their homework. 

Jack sighs as he picks up the paper the teacher hands him, not knowing how to do most of what was on it. While he had been trying  to pay attention, and he even took notes, peoples thoughts kept bombarding him, including Marks. Which for almost all of the lesson he was paying attention and listening to the teacher. But, towards the end of the lesson, he started thinking about things Jack wishes he wouldn’t have heard. Mainly about some boy Mark apparently has a crush. He had tried to turn off his telepathy but apparently his brain didn’t want to listen to him. So he spent the last 10 minutes grinding his teeth and trying not to let his jealousy get out of control. Mark doesn’t know Jack has been in love with him since they were kids. It’s not Mark's fault Jack has a hopeless crush on him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looks over to see Mark smiling at him, “Hey, you want to work on this together?”

Jack shoved down his jealousy and smiles, “Yeah, sure, Mark.” They push their desks together and began to work on their homework. After about 10 minutes of them (mostly Mark) working, Mark’s thought changed from geometry to something else. 

_ God, he’s so cute. I want ask him out. But what if he says no? Of course he’ll say no. He’s probably not even gay. And if he is, why would he date me? But, he is really cute though. And funny. And sweet. And- _

“If you want to ask the dude out, just fucking ask him out already!” Jack practically yelled. His cheeks immediately became scarlet as he sunk down into his chair. He bites his lip and looks away. 

“W-what do you mean?” Mark stutters.  _ What the hell? How did he know what I was thinking? Can he read my mind? No, come one Mark, that’s ridiculous.  _

Jack sighs, “I can read your mind Mark. I normally make sure I can’t but when I’m running on one maybe three hours of sleep a night it’s not that easy to do it. Add a shit ton of finals and it’s nearly impossible.” He glances at Mark who’s face was just as red as his.

Mark shakes his head, “No way. You cannot read my mind! That impossible.” 

Jack smirks, “Oh yeah? Try me.”

Mark narrows his eyes, “Fine.”  _ You shit head. What am I thinking about? _

Jack crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, “It’s not nice to call people shit heads Mark.”

Mark glares at him, “Lucky guess. I call you that all the time.” Jack could tell that it would take more to convince Mark he wasn’t lying. 

“Fine. Let’s go again.” jack said. 

Mark narrows his eyes.  _ Alright then, if you can hear my thoughts then you should know that the guy I wanted to ask out was you. You should know how beautiful I think you are and how much I love you.  _ Mark smirks, “So what did I think then Jack?”

Jack felt his face drain of color. “I-i was the guy you wanted ask out? Wait, you love me?” Jack felt shock rush throughout his body. No way.  _ No way. _

Marks smirk was immediately whipped away and as replaced with a look of fear. “You can really hear my thoughts. Holy shit.” He said as the bell rang. He grabs his paper and darts to the door. 

Jack grabs his stuff and runs after Mark. “Mark, wait!”

He sees a flash of red hair duck into the bathroom. He immediately follows, hoping it was Mark and not someone else. He runs into the bathroom just as someone else came out. He looks around and saw that no one else was in  there. 

“Mark, are you in here?” He calls out, hoping he’d respond. Silence was the only response he got. Well, not the  _ only _ response. 

_ Oh god, he actually followed me in here. If I stay silent he won’t know I’m in here.  _ He hears Mark think. 

Jack snorts and rolls his eyes. “I can hear your thoughts Mark. I know that it’s you in here.”

_ Damn it. I forgot about that. _

“Just come out here and talk to me Mark.”

_ No. _

Jack sighs and walks over the last stall and leans against the wall. “You know, you’re wrong.” 

“What?” Mark said.

Jack smiles, “You were wrong about whether or not I’d say no if you asked me out. I would have said yes.” 

Mark flung open the door, “You would have said yes?” He squeaks out. 

Jack laughs, “Of course I would have. I would have been insane to say no.”

Mark scratches the back of his neck, “Well, then would you go out with me Jack?”

Jack smiles, “Of course I would, ya doof.” Jack grabs Mark's shirt and smashes their lips together. He felt Mark's surprise but after a moment, he returned the kiss. 

Jack pulled away first, a smile on his face. “I love you Mark.”

A bright smile light up Mark’s face, “I love you too, Jack.”

As they walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand, Jack couldn’t help but think,  _thank god for geometry._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please tell me what you thought about it!  
> Thank you to Markiboss for giving me this prompt! Go check out their work, it's great!:D  
> If you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers.


End file.
